MadoHomu pt 2
by BreanaViridiana
Summary: The second installment to the original MadoHomu


It had been a few days since I had seen Homura. I was worried about her afterall. After school had ended and I said my goodbyes to Mami, Hitomi, Kyouko, and Sayaka I walked to Homura's apartment.

When I arrived at her door I began to feel extremely nervous. Would she be up to seeing me? Anxiously, I knocked on the door, I heard shuffling feet and was eventually met with Homura's sad, puffy, sleep deprived face.

"Homura, you look horrible. Are you okay?"

"Madoka, how nice it is to see you. I've been thinking about you the whole time we've been apart. I've barely slept because you are the only thing that occupies my mind. But you know I am sick, what are you doing here?"

"I came because I was worried about you. I didn't feel right about leaving you in the nurses office the other day but she assured me that you would be okay and she pushed me out of the office so you could rest. I just couldn't live with myself not knowing if you were okay or not."

The concern she splayed on her face told me how much she had really been thinking about everything. But she didn't need to worry, she needed to rest and get better. Looking past her I noticed that the apartment was messy and unkept. Books were splayed everywhere, clothes strewn about, and worst of all dishes were piled up on her countertop and sink. Seeing how truly worse off Homura was set me very uneasy. I couldn't let her live like this and I certainly couldn't let her be alone to take care of herself. She needed me and I wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Homura, why don't you let me take care of you. You're too incapacitated to really do anything. Please go and lay down and I will tidy everything up and make everything look as it should."

I smiled and reached for her hand. Walking past her I led her to her bed and helped her into it. Once settled, I took her temperature and sure enough she was still running a fever. She needed to rest and once everything was done I would surely join her in bed and rest with her.

I set myself to work and every so often I would glance over at Homura. She was sleeping so peacefully it was almost impossible to not go and lay down with her.

After everything was cleaned up and put in it's place I went over to Homura's bed side and sat down. Her breathing had gone back to normal and she wasn't sweating as much. Upon a quick glance I saw loose pieces of paper shoved under her bed. I grabbed them and began to read her writing.

"Madoka,

My thoughts are constantly wrapped around you and how much I care about you. All I want to do is see you happy and protect you. Everytime we enter a labyrinth I become terrified. I am so afraid of losing you. I almost wish that you never made a wish with Kyuubey because then I wouldn't have to worry so much about losing you forever.

I love you, Madoka. Please don't ever leave me."

I teared up and looked at Homura. Her eyes were open and she had moved so she could look at me. I didn't want her to see that I was saddened by this letter. I wanted her to be happy so she would get better and be able to come back to school.

"Madoka, I didn't mean for you to ever find that. I'm sorry if it upset you but I meant every word. I do love you and I care about you more than anything in this world."

"Homura…. I-I love you too and I care about you much the same…."

I was at an utter loss for words. I didn't know how to express the feeling that I had for Homura. Everything was just coming at me at once and I couldn't let any of it out. I had never really told anyone before that I loved them. But when it came to Homura, I meant every word of it. I loved Homura… And I would do anything to keep her close to me.

"You need to get more rest. You're almost over the worst of it. Would you like it if I laid in bed with you and held you?"

"But, you'll get sick. I don't want you to get sick…"

"I don't care. I just want to be close to you."

As I crawled into bed with her I noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh my, Homura what's wrong? Did i do something wrong?" She looked up at me sheepishly and then threw her arms around my neck. I could feel her beginning to sob a little harder.

"Madoka, I love you. So much. Thank you for coming and taking care of me. I appreciate it so much." She eased up on her grip around me and nuzzled herself into the crook of my neck. I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me and then pulled the blankets back over her. She put her arms around my waist and settled in quickly. I could feel her breathing lightly on my neck and it was soothing. Before I knew it she was asleep and dreaming peacefully. All I could do was lay there and watch her. She began to dream and mumble things in her sleep. She was so adorable it made my heart melt. Soon, I drifted off and began to dream of my beautiful Homura Akemi.


End file.
